The Train To Balamb
by Selphie Leonhart
Summary: A Squall romance...with a very unlikely person!


The Train To Balamb   
  


By Selphie Leonhart   
  


I decided to put all the parts together into one......here is the complete story..... 

This is a Selphie romance, and doesn't show Rinoa in a very good light..... 

Ack...this is the first real fanfic I ever wrote!   
  


Rating : 15, for bad language and violence.   
  


Disclaimer : All characters used herein are property of Squaresoft and are used without their permission. Please do not use this story on any other website without my expressed permission. I will allow it, as long as my name remains attached and I know where it is going to!   
  
  
  


Selphie leant on the window frame, gazing at the scenery flashing past her. The others thought she was slightly strange for loving trains so much, but they gave her an excuse to be peaceful, and to just think. It was evening, and they had been on the train for three hours now. She was wondering what was going on with Quistis. She had been acting weird lately. Whenever Rinoa walked into the room, Quistis would go quiet, and sometimes even walk out of the room, with no explanation at all. 

Selphie hated discord among her friends. She wanted everyone to be happy (although she had given up on Squall)There was obviously something wrong with Quistis, and she was going to find out. 

Leaving the window, Selphie entered the SeeD carriage of the train. It was so beautiful in there, because SeeD members were held in such high regard.There was a long soft couch, and two ornate bunk beds, one of which Squall was sleeping on right now.Quistis was sitting in a corner, by herself. Selphie felt sorry for her. Quistis had always seemed distant, perhaps because she was older, but mostly because she had been their teacher at Garden. It was strange to have as a friend, as an equal, someone who you were meant to have had high respect for. 

She sat beside Quistis, watching her gaze out of the window. "Quistis..?" she said softly, not wanting to wake Squall. She didn't reply. Selphie put her hand on her shoulder. "Quistis... are you alright" Quistis turned around. She looked pale, and tired. She nodded slowly, but she looked so sad. There were tears in her blue eyes. "Selphie, I, I'm fine." she said. Selphie sighed. "I know you better than that. What's going on? You are upset." Quistis shook her head. "I just...It's so difficult to talk about it. Can we go some where else? We might wake him." Selphie nodded, and they left the SeeD carriage. 

Outside, it was a lot noisier. The SeeD carriages were specially made so they were soundproof, to give them the most privacy. They walked to the end of the corridor, where they could look out into countryside. 

"Quistis?" she said, softly. Quistis turned around, and Selphie was surprised to see her eyes were shining, as if she was about to cry. 

"Quistis, what's wrong? Has Rinoa said something to you?" she asked. Quistis shook her head 

"Selphie, it's nothing, really, it's just that...well...I can't really talk about it." 

"Please, tell me what it is." She motioned to the empty carriage " There's no one here. Tell me." Quistis sighed, then relented. 

"Alright. It's Squall. When we were back at Edea's Orphanage, when we were alone on the beach, I told him that I was in love with him. I was so stupid, I waited for him to tell me he loved me too, but he didn't. He just stood there. I felt like he was angry at me, or disgusted. Maybe he was laughing at me." Selphie shook her head. 

"No, he wouldn't do that. You know what he's like, he probably didn't know what to say." 

Quistis sighed. "Well, I panicked then. I told him it was a misunderstood love, and that what I felt was me trying to take Ellone's place after she left. He seemed relieved after I told him that, and he left, went back to the others. He still didn't say anything though." 

"Is that really what you feel for Squall? Do you love him as a brother?" 

Quistis paused, thinking about it. 

"No. I want to be with him. But...I haven't got a chance.And whenever I see Rinoa...it makes me realise what I am missing, what I can never have." Selphie put her hand on Quistis' arm. 

"I don't think he realises how much he has hurt you. Maybe you should explain to him. 

She smiled bitterly "I'm not going to humiliate myself twice." 

"Would you like me to find out what he really thinks? I mean, he isn't with Rinoa, they aren't, you know, affectionate or anything.Let me find out what is going on. Please?"   
  


"Fine. But don't tell him what I said, I don't want him to think I am pathetic." Selphie smiled sympathetically at Quistis, then turned to go back into the SeeD carriage. 

She entered the carriage and shut the door behind her. Everything in the room appeared a dark pink colour, because the rose coloured curtains were drawn. As soon as she shut the door, a heavy silence fell on the room. She crossed the room to the couch and sat down. She could hear Squall's regular breathing, so she knew he was asleep. 

She picked up a book from the shelf next to the magazines. It was a thesaurus. Flicking through it absently, her eyes were drawn to the word laguna. Sitting up straight, Selphie read the definition. 'Lake sanctuary, quiet bay.' "Interesting" she murmured, smiling as she thought of the Laguna in her dream. She hadn't known his name was a word. She looked up Squall, she knew that had another meaning. 'Harsh cry, sudden tempest or storm with rain' "Raine..weird" she said, thoughtfully. Strange that those three names all had something to do with water. 

She sighed, wishing he would wake up soon, then feeling guilty because she knew how hard he had worked that day. She shut her eyes, and felt herself drifting asleep...it was so quiet and dark, and it was so soothing just listening to Squalls breath....she fell asleep, the book falling noiselessly from her hand onto the thick carpet   
  


Zell ran into the room, then stopped abruptly as he saw Selphie's drooping form on the couch. He tip toed across the room to her, and lifted her legs onto the couch, putting a cushion beneath her head. He smiled, she looked so sweet, her curled hair falling over her face. 

He walked over to the mini bar. It was empty, apart from a bottle of mineral water. Of course it wouldn't contain alcohol, SeeD's weren't allowed to drink while they were on duty, or during the day when they were off duty. He took out three glasses, and half filled them with water. He filled the rest up with an elixir. 

He glanced at his watch. It was 21:35, and they were on the overnight train from Trabia to Balamb. He, Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa had slept as soon as they got on the train, at about 17:00, they had walked very far and fought many battles today. Selphie had been to excited to sleep, she loved watching the country side in the evening. Squall had been busy writing a report to Garden about Esthar. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, thought Zell. 

He turned, and gently shook Selphie awake. "Sephie? Sephie...wake up.." he whispered. She yawned, blinking her vibrant green eyes and smiled sweetly at him. She looked around quickly, relieved that Squall was still there. "What is it?" she asked quietly. 

Zell handed her a drink. "Elixir." he explained the blue colour in the glass. "Well, Quistis phoned Garden to explain about Esthar, and they want to speak to us all individually. We've got a new mission as soon as we get back, but we need to be prepared first." 

"Ok. Um, do you mind if I wake up Squall? I need to talk to him."she said, stretching. 

"Sure. I'll tell Rinoa and Irvine to go first. See ya." He turned and left. 

Selphie leant over the sleeping Squall. He had taken off his jacket, and she could see his muscles underneath the white t-shirt he was wearing. She smiled, now knowing what Quistis and Rinoa saw in him. She laid her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating. He still didn't wake up. Suddenly, Selphie didn't want to wake him. She sunk to her knees beside the bed, and gazed at his face as he slept. His silky dark hair fell across his face, masking the scar. He looked young and peaceful. Her mouth went dry, and she felt a strong urge to touch his pale cheek and soft looking lips, but she restrained herself, instead standing up and taking a step back, feeling confused. 

She took a sip of her drink, feeling energised as she felt the medicine working. She put her hand on Squalls shoulder, and shook him gently. He opened her eyes. It took him a while to focus on her. He sat up, and put his head between his hands. The worry had returned to his face. "Squall? You ok?" she asked in a faltering voice. She felt hot, as if she had been running. 

He looked at her, nodding slightly. She handed him his drink, and explained the situation to him. He stood up, stretching. She watched him cross the room, biting her lip. 

"I need to talk to you." she said, her voice sounding deep and unsure. He looked at her, making her swallow hard. His blue eyes were so intense. 

"What about?" he said, putting on his jacket and leather gloves. Selphie felt dizzy. What is going on, she thought desperately.She had never experienced this before. 

"Um, it can wait...I need some fresh air.." she pushed past him out of the room, leaving him staring after her. 

Outside, she leant against the cool glass window, her hand pressed against her eyes. She turned her head to the side, and saw Quistis in the next carriage, on her mobile phone. When she saw Selphie, she handed the phone to Rinoa, and came towards her. Selphie groaned inwardly, not knowing what to say. 

"Headmaster Cid wants to talk to you." Quistis said, her hands on her hips. "Apparently there has been another revolt among the Garden faculty, this time in Galbadia Garden. He wants the six of us to make a speech over an Internet link, to show how all the Gardens are united. You and Irvine are very important in that." Selphie smiled weakly. 

"Are you ok? You look flushed." said Quistis, feeling Selphie's forehead. Selphie brushed her hand away. "I'm fine, just...tired." 

"Did you...have a chance to talk to Squall?" asked Quistis in a low voice. 

"No, he only just woke up.." she broke off as the door to the SeeD carriage opened and Squall came out. Both girls smiled at him as he walked past. He appeared not to notice. Selphie watched him enter the next carriage and take the phone off Zell. He looks so serious thought Selphie wistfully. She shut her eyes, recalling the image of him asleep, and how his chest felt under the soft cotton t-shirt. She opened her eyes, feeling guilty and turned away. 

She couldn't help herself, but she didn't know why, all of a sudden, she was having these strong feelings for Squall. She felt horrible inside, as if she was betraying her two closest friends. 

"Selphie!" She turned around sharply. Rinoa was standing next to her, a smile on her face. 

"Selphie, it's your turn." she said, her eyes sparkling. Selphie smiled thinly and went over to where Squall was standing. She stood next to him. Zell was next to her, punching the air. He always did that when he was excited, nervous or angry. Selphie wondered which it was. He soon made it clear. 

"We've got to make a speech! All of us are going to have to speak individually, telling our Gardens how we have to work together, not fight each other.We're going to be icons!" Selphie couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm. She didn't have the heart to remind him what happened last time he was near TV cameras, when he inadvertently destroyed her home Garden, Trabia. The memory erased her smile, and caused her eyes to shine damply. She rubbed them briskly and turned to Squall. He smiled as he passed the phone to her, and she grinned back. It wasn't often she saw that smile. She held the phone to her ear for a few seconds without speaking, just looking back at his face. 

"Selphie?" Squall said gently "..the phone.." he smiled as she finally answered Cid, who was repeating her name without a reaction from her. "Hello?" she said hoarsely, clearing her throat. Cid explained to her the situation and asked her if she would appear along side Squall to be the Trabia Garden representative. He also told her Rinoa wasn't going to make a speech as she wasn't a SeeD. 

She said goodbye to her superior, and handed the phone to Irvine, who was busy talking to a young girl with long curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. She smiled at him and walked back to the SeeD carriage. She'd only had an hours sleep in the last 24 hours, and she told herself that is what caused the sudden rush of heat she felt whenever she saw Squall. 

Shutting the door of the carriage behind her she shut her eyes and took a deep breath, fanning her hot face with her hand. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" 

Selphie's eyes shot open. She thought she was alone in the room, but Squall was sitting by the window, checking his gunblade. She crossed the room to him and sat down beside him, sliding over when she realised the point of his gunblade was dangerously close to her stomach. 

"I was speaking to Quistis earlier." she began, scanning his face for any reaction. He was concentrating on cleaning the blade. "Yeah.." he said, waiting for her to continue. 

"She's very upset. Did you realise?" This time he looked up. 

"No, what's wrong with her. I thought she might have had an argument with Rinoa, but.." 

Selphie put her hand on his arm. "She told you she loved you, and you made no reaction whatsoever! Wouldn't you be upset? Aren't you even concerned!?" Her voice was rising, and he was beginning to look confused. 

"Selphie, I..I didn't know what to say! It's so awkward, she was my teacher for a whole year, and she's nearly nineteen. She'd made it clear earlier that she wanted to be more than friends, I didn't want to hurt her, but, I wouldn't feel right having a relationship with her. I just..don't know how to tell her that." Selphie let her hand drop from his arm. She lowered her eyes. 

"Will you tell her that?" she asked in a quiet voice. He sighed. 

"I guess I'll have to. I honestly didn't know that she was upset. When we were at the orphanage, I was trying to deal with all the memories which were coming back, I couldn't think things through." Selphie stood up, and stood with her back to him. 

"Wh..what about Rinoa. How do you feel about her?" 

"Selphie, what is this?! Why are you interrogating me? Is there something up with Rinoa too?" 

"No, but, I was just curious." she turned to face him. "We're friends, aren't we? I just want to know how you feel. You can be honest with me, I'm not going to tell anyone." 

"Sit down, Selphie." he said, in a tired sounding voice. She sat close to him this time, as he had put his sword back in the leather case. 

"I don't know about Rinoa. I know all you guys were trying to get us together, but I'm not sure. I mean, she's a great person, but she doesn't think like us." 

"Us..?" whispered Selphie. 

"Like a SeeD. She's undisciplined, stubborn, and she can't see things overall, she doesn't think things through. Love to her isn't precious. She's known it all her life. She said she loved Seifer, and now she wants me...what do you think?" 

Selphie smiled. "I think that is the most revealing thing you have ever said. I'll admit, I know what you mean when you say she takes love for granted. I know neither of us have parents or brothers or sisters, so we have never had the love she had. Maybe she does just see you as another boyfriend. I know you are worth more than that..." her voice trailed off.   
  


Rinoa was standing in the doorway. 

Selphie suddenly realised how she and Squall looked. She was sitting with her legs crossed, facing him, with one hand on his arm. His face was only about six inches away from hers, and they both had very intense expressions on their faces. 

Selphie felt a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach "Rinoa?" she said, her mouth dry. 

Rinoa seemed a little surprised, but not angry. "I, just came to see where you two were, we are all going to get something to eat. Do you want something?" her voice sounded a little harsh, as if she had a sore throat. 

"Um, we'll get something later. We were just talking." said Selphie. It sounded like a confession. 

"Ok," said Rinoa. There was an awkward silence. Squall broke it. 

"Have you seen Quistis? I need to discuss something important with her." 

"Oh, yeah, she's waiting for me outside. You want me to get her?" 

"Please." said Squall. Rinoa turned and left. Selphie breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I don't think she heard what we were talking about." Squall whispered. 

"Good." said Selphie, smiling in relief. "Do you want me to leave while you are talking to Quistis?" 

"Yeah, I think its best if I talk to her alone." Selphie nodded and stood up, preparing to leave. 

"Oh, Selphie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm glad I could talk to you about this. It really does mean a lot to me." Selphie turned, and smiled warmly at him. 

"I'm glad you finally could as well. It's not that difficult, is it!?" He smiled, and she left the room.   
  


Selphie saw Quistis as she left the room. She smiled sympathetically, as Quistis looked nervous. Rinoa was standing down the hall, looking out into the blackness of the Trabia mountains. She looked at Selphie and attempted a smile. 

"Rinoa, it's not what you think." Selphie said softly. Rinoa sighed. 

"I know. But...I am a little jealous. I've been trying to get him to open up to me for ages. You seem to be able to do it without even trying." 

"It was easy. I just threatened him with my shinobou!" joked Selphie. Rinoa smiled. 

"What were you talking about?" she asked. Selphie coughed nervously. 

"Love. He has very interesting opinions on it." she said, blushing slightly. Rinoa's eyes sparkled. 

"Did he mention me?" she said with a smile on her face. Selphie went even redder. She toyed with the blue bracelets on her wrist. 

"Um, a little. I don't think he really wants me to discuss this with anyone, if you don't mind." 

"Oh, sure..." said Rinoa, grinning, obviously thinking he had been talking about her in a good way. Selphie started walking down the corridor. 

"D'you wanna go eat?" she asked lightheartedly. 

"Sure." replied Rinoa. They walked down to the buffet car together. On the way, they met Zell. He was holding a glass of Coke in one hand and a hamburger in the other. Selphie laughed when she saw he had ketchup on his chin. 

"Zell! Do you know what a mess you are in?" she laughed. Mouth bulging, he shook his head. Rinoa picked up a napkin from the table they were standing next to and wiped it from his chin. 

"You looked so attractive!" she giggled. Selphie gazed at Rinoa's pretty face as she teased Zell. She is so beautiful, thought Selphie. *But Squall doesn't love her* 

Selphie walked over to the silver bowls the food was in. There were hotdogs, hamburgers, chicken and pasta. Ugh, she thought. The sight of it made her stomach churn. But she had to eat something. She picked up one of the paper plates and put some pasta on it, then walked to the window table, where she could gaze into the darkness. She ate slowly, thinking over her conversation with Squall as she watched the snow covered hills pass by.   
  


Quistis left the SeeD carriage looking pale. Squall had been brutally honest with her, although he had attempted to soften the blow by explaining that he had a lot on his mind, and that he valued her as a friend. She felt at peace though. He had also told her that he wasn't in a relationship with Rinoa. She just wished that he was hers.   
  


Finishing her meal, Selphie felt tired again. Rinoa had left her alone thankfully. She didn't think she could fake being bubbly right now. She was too busy sorting out her feelings for Squall. She had come to the conclusion that she must tell him the truth. Maybe he could help her figure out why she was so confused. It's weird, thought Selphie. A few hours ago, I would never have dreamed of opening up to him like this. 

She stood up, and after throwing away her plate, she went back to the SeeD carriage. Squall was sitting in the corner, reading Weapons Monthly. She sat down without speaking to him, and took off her boots. Glancing at the bed, she noticed Squall had remade it after getting up. 

*she remembered his face asleep in that bed, her longing to touch his face....* 

Selphie shut her eyes to get rid of those thoughts. Turning her head, she noticed Squall had put the magazine down. She smiled at him. 

"I spoke to Quistis." he said in a low voice. He stood up, and crossed the room to the wardrobe where they all kept their uniforms and weapons. 

"And...?" murmured Selphie. He rested his hand on the rail and hung his head. Selphie couldn't help noticing the muscles tensing in his back. 

"She cried. She told me that she...was confused, and so lonely. She said that until she met us she didn't have any other friends, except Xu, who is five years older than her. She..just wants to be seen as the young woman she really is...not as our superior." 

"Poor Quistis. She really is only a few months older than us. I mean, you and Irvine are nearly eighteen. She is so mature, and a lot quieter than the rest of us though." said Selphie thoughtfully. Squall pulled his uniform out of the wardrobe. 

"Well, I'm going to try and be a better friend to her. To all of you. Selphie...I..." 

"Yes?" 

"I've done a lot of thinking. About the past, and what I really want.I need to set things straight. With Ellone, with Laguna, with Rinoa...I need to find out who I really am." 

Selphie smiled warmly at him. 

"If I can, I'd like to help you." she said softly, walking towards him. 

"Thank you, Selphie." he said, smiling at her. Selphie felt the heat creeping back over her. Almost drunkenly, she took another step towards him. The smile left his face and he searched her eyes for an explanation as she swayed closer to him. She raised her hand to his chest, which was almost at her face level, as she was only 5'1'' without her shoes. 

"Selphie...?" he whispered almost imperceptibly as she put her other hand on the back of his neck, pulling his face towards hers. He put his hand on the small of her back, not really knowing what to do. He bent his head towards her, not intending to kiss her, he just wanted to look into her eyes. They were half shut, she seemed as if she was drugged. 

"Sephie, no, don't do this..." he whispered. He put a gloved index finger on her lips, and instead of pushing her away, drew her into an embrace instead. 

Selphie rested her head against his shoulder, the fur from his collar tickling her cheek. She shut her eyes, feeling wonderful in his tight embrace. She smiled slightly, leaning against Squall, her hand still pushed against his chest. His heartbeat was quicker than it was earlier. Her thoughts were sluggish, she didn't know what she was doing, but she felt warm and safe. Loved. 

Squall gingerly stroked Selphies hair, completely confused. He was sure... that she had intended to kiss him, but he didn't know why. Selphie had never given him any hint...that she might have feelings for him. He might go as far as saying she was his best friend, but did he want more? He couldn't say. But,...this did feel good, having her in his arms. She felt small, vulnerable. He felt protective towards her, a feeling totally alien to Squall, as he didn't believe in depending on others. Was this...love? Was this that precious emotion he had told Selphie about earlier? One thing he knew...they had to talk. 

He released her, but she kept her hand on his chest. "Sephie, come on. Talk to me. I don't understand." he pleaded, brushing away an errant strand of dark hair from his eyes. She drew back slightly, looking at him. Her mouth felt dry, and her eyelids were heavy. 

"I..need to sleep right now.I'm sorry, really sorry." She opened her eyes wide now, suddenly aware of what had occurred. "Squall, I didn't mean to, sorry..." He interrupted her. 

"It's alright. We'll talk later. Get some rest." 

He took her arm and led her to the bed. She climbed in, shivering under the covers. He turned to leave, and she opened her dark green eyes to watch him leave. He stopped at the doorway, to take a last look at her, but by that time she was fast asleep.   
  


Squall left the room feeling strange. She had acted as if she was sleep walking, but, he couldn't deny the feelings she had stirred up.He needed some time to think. He wandered aimlessly, looking sad and serious as usual. He passed though the dining car, where Zell, Rinoa and Irvine sat laughing together with a tarty looking blonde Irvine had his arm around. The three of them stopped as he walked past, and Rinoa rose to go to him, but Zell put a hand on her arm to stop her. Squall didn't notice them. He had no interest in them right now. 

He went through the kids playroom. Some of the little boys looked at him in admiration, at his scar, and at the gunblade hanging unsheathed from his belt. Squall walked through the midst of them, ignoring the tentative hands raised to touch the lethal weapon.A worried mother scooped up her child, admonishing Squall for his carelessness. He didn't hear her, until she grabbed his shoulder. He spun round, a vicious glint in his eye which made her back off slightly. "You...your sword..dangerous.." she faltered. He looked down to the shining blade glittering harshly in the luminous light. "Sorry." he said without feeling, and stormed out of the carriage, leaving the woman staring after him. 

Do I *love*Selphie? He asked himself. Does she love *me*? Is this right? What should I do? He stopped where he was, leaning against a cold glass window. Would she hurt me? The child in him asked. Can I risk giving my love to her? He punched the wall in a sudden fit of anger. He didn't know the answer to any of these questions. He felt moody, aggressive. He wanted a fight with someone, just as a release. 

Suddenly Squall stumbled as the train came to a halt. He glanced at his watch. It was 2:15. The sun was rising in the Trabian sky. They were so far north that the sun only set for a couple of hours every night. A message flashed on the scanner above the door. 

^Stop for 60 minutes before entering Balamb/Trabia underwater tunnel^ 

They were nearly there. After reaching Balamb, it should take about 2.5 hours to get to Garden. Squall looked around him, not really knowing where he was. His stares were met with the blank expressions of the 'standard' passengers. This carriage was cramped, unlike the stately luxury of the private SeeD car. They eyed him with suspicion, the sight of the cold silver gunblade made them nervous, as well as telling them he was no normal teenager. 

He kept on walking slowly through them, feeling as if he was among an alien race. He groaned as he passed a group of young boys, perhaps a year younger than him. They gave him looks of open hostility. The tension was almost palpable. 

One of them stood as Squall passed, blocking his way. Squall met the boys stare with coldness in his azure eyes. The boy didn't shift. 

"Who are you?" he growled, He was maybe an inch or two taller than Squall, and appeared to be enjoying the encounter. Squall decided to go for it. 

"I am a SeeD." he said, his voice steady and with a hard edge to it. A look of disgust crossed the younger boys face. 

"Then what are you doing here. You should be in your air-conditioned, luxury private car, not down here. Get back where you belong." The boy almost spat, there was such venom in his voice. Squall felt the eyes of everyone else in the car on him. He wasn't going to begin a fight, after all, he had already revealed that he was a SeeD. 

He turned to leave. He wanted to get back to Selphie anyway.He took a few steps before the other boy started again. 

"SeeD scum." he said, and spat at Squall. Squall turned around slowly, and saw the boys saliva on his gunblade. 

Something snapped inside him. With controlled rage, he drew his sword, and stood silently facing the boy. The jeers of the other youngsters had faded away by now, and a heavy silence had fallen in the carriage. Looking his opponent straight in the eye, he smiled inwardly as the other boys gaze wavered. 

"Do you have a weapon?" he rasped, his own voice sounding louder than usual, and steady, despite the trembling in his hands due to anger. The younger boy nodded, and put up his bare fists. Squall noticed he was shaking, but it was down to fear, not anger. 

"Outside." He commanded.   
  


************************************************************************** 

Squalls harshly spoken command rang in the stillness of the carriage. The younger boy now looked uncertain, the rage seemed to radiate off Squall. 

"Look, I..I'll clean your sword..." he said, kneeling infront of Squall and wiping at the silver blade. 

"Get up!" rasped Squall. "You obviously wanted to test your skills against one of those SeeDs you detest so much, so go outside. We'll have a fist fight. No weapons. No magic." The other boy took a deep breath. 

"Ok. But put your sword down first." 

"I'll take it." Squall turned to see Zell standing behind him. Some of the anger left his face. 

"Zell?" he said quietly "Are you sure?" 

"He dishonoured SeeD. You have to prove to him, and everyone else here what SeeD is about. Protecting their sorry asses." he said, looking round at the other passengers. 

Squall, Zell and the other boy stepped out into the snow covered Trabia beach. The sun was rising, giving everything a weird silvery light. 

The other boy punched Squall hard on his cheekbone. Squall ducked, ignoring the explosion of pain, and concentrating on the massive rush of adrenaline he felt. He caught the boys chin with his fist, and sent him sprawling on the sand. When the boy got up, there were tears in his eyes. He ran at Squall, attempting to grab him and throw him onto the sand, but Squall, having been trained in one-to-one combat, dodged the attack easily. The boy spun around, and with a shout of rage, ran at Squall again. This time, Squall's foot caught on a piece of driftwood poking out of the sand, leaving him open to the attack. The boy hit Squall hard in the chest, knocking the air out of him. 

Squall gasped as he hit the sand, laying on his back, the other boy on top of him. Squall managed to free one arm, and summoning all his strength, punched the boy as hard as he could. The younger boy screamed, and stood up, leaving Squall on the sand. There was blood on Squall's t-shirt, but it wasn't his. He looked over to the other boy, his own breath ragged, feeling the adrenaline draining out of him as he calmed down. Zell was standing next to him, looking unsympathetically at the other boy's broken nose, which was streaming blood. 

Walking over to them, Squall shut his eyes, and pushed his palm out towards the other boy, who looked on apprehensively. The familiar rings of green and blue light surrounded Squall as he used Curaga on the other boy. It made the pain leave, but didn't heal his nose. 

"Let's go," he said softly to Zell, collecting his now clean, gunblade from Zell. The other boy was openly crying at his wounds, and the sight of his own blood. As the two SeeD's walked down the carriage, they were now met with looks of respect. 

Squall sighed as he entered the kids playroom with Zell. "Was I wrong to do that?" he asked, now that they were away from the judgmental adults. Zell shook his head. 

"You had every right. SeeD's are meant to be treated with respect. You would have been within your rights to use your weapon if you had wanted." he told Squall with a smile. 

"It wouldn't have been fair." said Squall. They entered the next carriage, the dining car, and they sat down at an empty table. 

"But seriously," said Zell, "Why were you down there?" Squall sighed heavily. 

"I needed some space. To think. Maybe I was looking for a fight." Zell looked shocked. 

"Man, that is not like you!" he said. Squall shook his head. 

"I don't know what I was thinking." he said quietly. Was this how Selphie had felt? 

Selphie. 

"Is she awake?" he wondered aloud. Zell heard. 

"Who? Selphie? She was asleep last time I saw her. If you're going to see her, you should tell her we need to get dressed. Rehearse the speeches Cid gave to us. Quistis has them." 

Squall stood up, and turned away from Zell. "I'll go wake her," he said.   
  


He entered the SeeD carriage again, and noticed Selphie was already awake. She was standing facing the window, pulling on the knee length black leather boots which completed her SeeD uniform. She had put a matching black leather alice band on to keep her hair out of her face. She froze as she sensed Squall's presence. Turning around, she smiled weakly as she saw who it was. 

"Hi..." she whispered. Squall smiled at her. 

"Sephie, I've been thinking..." he said. Selphie put her finger to her lips, and pointed to the bunk beds. Quistis was sleeping on the top bunk. Squall noticed that there were three freshly ironed SeeD uniforms hanging from the wardrobe door. 

"Can we talk?" he asked her. Selphie motioned to the sofa across the other side of the room. They both sat down. 

"Squall, about earlier, I wasn't thinking.." she confessed, shaking her head. 

"But I was, Selphie. I knew exactly what I was doing." Squall said, looking into her emerald coloured eyes. 

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice tiny. Her eyes were huge, as she searched his face for a clue to his feelings. 

"I need to know how you feel. I know I am not a very open person, in fact, I've never told anyone but you how I feel, but could you tell me? I'm confused Selphie, help me understand." he pleaded with her. Selphie let her eyes drop from his face, her mouth dropping open as she saw the blood on his shirt. 

"What happened?" she asked, touching it with her fingertips. 

"It's nothing." he said, taking her hand and moving it away from the blood. "Selphie, do you know what you want?" he asked again. She took a deep breath. 

"I'm not sure. Earlier, I came in here, and you were asleep. I meant to wake you up, but instead I, put my hand on your chest, and knelt beside you. For some reason, I felt drawn to you. You looked so peaceful as you slept. All the worry had left your face.I could feel your heart beating, I wanted to touch your face, your lips, but I didn't. Instead I stood up, and walked away. I felt so confused, and hot all over. I've never consciously had feelings like that before. After that I thought about you, and I realised, that, yes, I do love you, as a friend. I could live with it if all you wanted was friendship, but, I would like it to be something more." 

Selphie shut her eyes, unsure of what he would say to the truth. 

"It's been a long time, Selphie. Since I loved anyone. And when I did, she left me. I can't go through that again." Selphie smiled. 

"I couldn't possibly leave you, we work together!" she joked. He smiled and nodded. 

"I know." he said "But, I don't understand why you like me, I'm cold, I'm unfriendly, completely the opposite of you!" Selphie moved closer to him. She put her hand on his. 

"I guess it's because you look so damn sexy then.." she laughed softly. He leant towards her, his arm going around her back, pulling her towards him. She tilted her head upward to his, and shut her eyes as her lips brushed his. She moved her hand up to his face, stroking his silky dark hair. She could feel his eyelashes on her cheek, they were so close. She could feel her heart beating fast. He was gentle, warm and loving.*Cold and unfriendly indeed!* thought Selphie, smiling as she felt his hand on her leg. 

He was nervous, not really knowing how she was going to react to him kissing her.He was glad when she didn't move away, instead leaning against him. Her lips felt smooth and soft to him, and she was warm in his arms. He felt her hand on his forehead, her fingertips tracing the scar on his forehead. This made him frown a little, it reminded him of Seifer. He moved his hand from her back, letting it drop to her leg. He cursed the fact that he was wearing thick leather gloves. 

His eyes were shut, she traced his eyelashes with her fingertips, and laid her fingers on his cheekbone. He drew away, grimacing at her touch, it was where he had been punched barely half an hour before. 

"Sorry." he said, wincing as he touched the bruise. She breathed in deeply. The kiss hadn't been passionate, but full of emotion. 

"What is it? Were you in a battle?" she asked innocently. 

"Kinda. I was challenged by a younger boy. He was insulting SeeD. We had a fist fight. I, um broke his nose." Selphie giggled, looking shocked. 

"You didn't! Squall, you must have been furious!" she whispered. "So it's his blood, not yours?" 

"Yes. I did cure him after though." he smiled She smiled warmly, laying her head on his shoulder, tucking her head against his neck. 

"Where do we go from here?" she asked quietly. He sighed. 

"I know what I want now. That kiss, it felt so..." 

"....right?" finished Selphie for him. He nodded. "Shall we tell the others? I mean, it's not like we're announcing our engagement or anything...but this is important." 

"Yes," he agreed. "But I think you should tell Quistis and Rinoa individually, you don't want to ruin your friendship with them." Selphie sat up straight. 

"I never thought of that...do you think they would be mad? " she lowered her gaze. "Rinoa...she thinks you and her are in love with each other." 

"Then I'll talk to her." he said, putting his hand on Selphies cheek, leaning in to kiss her again. She put a finger on his soft lips, smiling at him. "We have to get dressed." she reminded him 

"Well,you have to get dressed." she said, looking again at the blood on his shirt. Selphie looked over to Quistis. Thankfully, she was still asleep. 

"Give us a few minutes?" she asked Squall. He nodded, and left the room. Selphie sighed, and smiled to herself. He was hers! She had a man who was in love with her! Happily, she walked over to the bed Quistis was on, and shook her gently awake. 

"Selphie? Are we there yet?" Quistis asked, rubbing her eyes. Selphie shook her head. 

"No. We've got plenty of time. But I think you should hear what I've got to say." 

"Sounds serious." said Quistis with a smile, swinging her legs out of the bed and stretching her arms. Selphie took a deep breath. 

"I'm in love with Squall." she said. The words hung in the air, as Quistis froze, giving Selphie a look of pure hatred.   
  


*************************************************************************** 

"You....love him?" Quistis said, her voice barely audible. Her eyes were slits, she looked evil as she glared at Selphie. 

"We...we're together," she said, 

"I trusted you! I told you how I felt about him, and all the time you..." Quistis gasped, flinging her arms out to emphasis how angry she was. "When, Selphie? When did this start?" she growled at her. 

"I swear...after he talked to you...we only talked about it a few minutes ago..." 

Quistis ran out of the room, leaving Selphie feeling exhausted, empty. The happiness she had felt earlier was forgotten as she sunk down onto the couch, crying quietly.   
  


Quistis was blinded by her tears as she ran down the stationary train. She felt betrayed. She imagined Selphie and Squall laughing over her confession of love, while all the time they were together. 

"I feel so stupid!" she murmured to herself as she stumbled past bemused passengers. She was crying openly now, tears staining her peach-coloured dress. Suddenly she ran into something warm. She looked up, rubbing one eye. 

It was Squall. 

"Quistis?" he said, holding her arm, she looked like she was going to fall over. She looked up at his enquiring face, blurred by her tears. 

"Selphie..spoke to you didn't she?" he asked gently. She nodded. 

"Is it true?" she asked, wiping away her tears. He shut his eyes, nodding. 

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "When...did this start? Was it before I told Selphie how I felt about you?" 

"No! Of course not, she wouldn't do that to you. Only a few minutes ago we had a talk, and decided what we both wanted." Quistis sighed shakily. 

"Please, tell Selphie I'm sorry, I overreacted back there. I need some time alone." She pushed past him, and went into the next carriage. It was completely empty, as it was early morning. It was the carriage for luxury passengers, which as SeeDs, they qualified as. She sat in an empty chair shut her eyes.   
  


Squall watched Quistis through the glass door. She was sitting in one of the chairs, her head hung. Her shiny blonde hair was loose, and hid her face from him completely. He sighed, then turned to find Selphie. He guessed this would have upset her. 

Opening the door of the SeeD carriage, he saw Selphie in an identical pose to Quistis, except he could tell she was crying. Without speaking he walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight against him. 

"She was mad." whispered Selphie, pressing her face against Squall's chest. He sighed. 

"I know. I saw her. She said she was sorry, that she overreacted. She's fine now." 

*Well, I think she is, I don't really care right now* he smiled to himself, enjoying being close to Selphie. 

"You need to get dressed." Selphie reminded him again, pulling away. He smiled, and kissed her cheek, stroking her hair. He walked over to the wardrobe, and looked through the uniforms hanging there. There was a woman's SeeD uniform, a Galbadia Garden cadet's, and two male SeeD uniforms. 

"Selphie, which one is mine?" he asked. She giggled. 

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me your measurements and I'll find out." He smiled at her comment and pulled out the two male SeeD uniforms. She stood next to him, and picked up Quistis' uniform. "This one?" She joked. 

"I don't think I've got the legs for a skirt that short." he said with a smirk. 

She took the two uniforms from him and laid them on the bed. 

"Look," said Squall. She turned around to see him holding up the plastic bags their uniforms were stored in. They were named. 

"Well, maybe there is a tag on them somewhere..." said Selphie, checking inside the collars and sleeves of the two uniforms. She saw something, and laughed. 

"I think I know which one is yours!" she giggled. She pointed to the dried ketchup on one of the uniforms. 

"Here, take this," she handed him the clean uniform. "I'll try and clean this for Zell." she picked up the uniform and brought it over to the sink in the room. 

"Thank you, Selphie," he said, pulling her towards him. She giggled again as he kissed her, this time deeply, with more passion. 

The door slammed. 

"Squall!!" Rinoa screeched his name as she slammed the door behind her. She stormed over to him and Selphie. 

"Oh shit.." said Selphie, taking a big step back from Squall. 

Rinoa reached up to slap him, but Squall dodged her easily. Guessing that was what he was going to do, she kneed him hard in the groin. 

"Shit! Rinoa!" he gasped. She looked really angry. 

"Is this what you were talking about earlier? You were here with this....bitch!?" she was screaming at him now. 

"I....I'm going to leave now...." said Selphie, her voice almost masked by Rinoa's screaming. 

"You traitor! I thought you were my friend!!" Rinoa turned her anger on Selphie now, shoving her hard on the chest. Selphie's slender body went flying backwards, and hit the wooden bed with a crack. She went very white, and slid to the ground unconscious.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Selphie's eyes opened wide in shock as she hit the wooden post holding the bunk beds together. Her eyes shut as she slid down to the floor, her legs crumpling beneath her. Rinoa's screaming had stopped as she saw Selphie fall, and now she was staring at the unconscious girl in horror.There was a horrible stillness in the room, as Squall and Rinoa both stared at Selphie, too shocked to react immediately. Rinoa made a whimpering noise and ran towards her, but Squall was faster. He grabbed Rinoa's shoulders and pushed her away, then knelt on the floor next to Selphie. 

"Selphie...." he said, opening one of her eyes to check her reactions. Her pupil contracted in the light, and he sighed in relief. 

"Get Quistis." he commanded Rinoa, no emotion in his voice. She stood up and stumbled out of the room, a sob choking her as she went. 

"Oh, Sephie..." he murmured, staring at her pale face. She was breathing, and looked as if she was asleep, if she wasn't so still and pale. He loosened the red silk scarf around her neck and undid the hook on the collar of her SeeD uniform to help her breath more easily. 

"Squall, what happened!" said Quistis, as she ran into the room, kneeling beside Selphie. 

"She hit her head on the bed." he said, his voice flat. "She hit it hard." Quistis cradled Selphie's head in her lap. 

"Squall, help me lift her onto the bed," Quistis said, motioning for him to lift her legs up. They laid Selphie on the bed. Quistis smoothed down Selphie's skirt and took off her silk scarf. 

"Get some water." she said to Squall quietly, as she knelt beside Selphie, looking worriedly into her face. He returned with a cup of water and a cloth. Quistis dipped the cloth into the water, and wiped it over Selphie's eyes. There was no reaction. 

"It didn't work..." she murmured. 

"What?" said Squall. "What was meant to happen?" 

"She was meant to open her eyes." Quistis replied, looking scared. "This isn't just a faint, she's deeply unconscious. What the hell happened in here?" 

Squall shook his head. "Rinoa....she went mad. She walked in on me and Selphie....kissing, and she went berserk." Quistis turned her head towards him. 

"Rinoa..did this? She pushed Selphie?" she sounded incredulous. It was hard to believe that the delicate Rinoa would do something like that. Squall nodded. 

"This whole situation is a mess. I've hurt you, Rinoa, and now Selphie. This is my fault. I should have stayed away from her." Quistis sighed. 

"You can't blame yourself. Selphie made her own decision. She doesn't enter into relationships lightly. In fact, I think you are her first real boyfriend. I remember talking about it with her a few days ago..." Quistis trailed off. 

"I should have been more understanding about you and her. I'm sorry Squall." He looked mildly surprised at the apology, but waved his hand to dismiss her worries, smiling slightly at her. 

"It's ok. Wish I could say the same for Rinoa. I can't help it...I'm really angry at her, I mean, Selphie's one of her friends, and I was never dating Rinoa! How could she!" 

"Calm down, Squall. Just concentrate on Selphie now." Quistis held one of Selphies hands in hers, glad that it was warm. "Phone Garden please Squall. You're our leader, you need to tell them about Selphies injuries." He took the mobile phone off her and stepped away from the bed, dialling the familiar number. 

Quistis sighed as she heard Squall talking to Dr. Kadowaki. His voice was steady, not revealing the turmoil his feelings were in. Selphie will be alright, thought Quistis, praying.   
  


A few minutes later, Squall stepped out off the carriage. Quistis was inside with Selphie, and under Dr Kadowaki's instructions, was examining Selphie and reporting back to the Doctor. 

Rinoa was standing at the end of the corridor, looking pale and anxious. He walked over to her, coldly looking into her dark eyes. 

"She is deeply unconscious. Quistis can't revive her. Dr Kadowaki's checking to see if it is alright to use magic." Rinoa hung her head, the tears running silently down her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry," she gasped, looking for forgiveness in his turquoise eyes. Squall just looked back icily at her. 

"Did you know you could be executed for this? Attacking a SeeD member, rendering her unconscious? God forbid Rinoa, if she dies...." 

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, grabbing his hand, sobbing openly. He snatched his hand away from her, making her gasp. 

"I have never told you I loved you. I have never, never said I wanted a relationship with you, or that we had a relationship. Once, I cared about you. But I guess you just showed me your true self." He turned, walking away, leaving her sobbing in anguish, doubled over at the end of the corridor.   
  


He heard a shout from Quistis, and ran into the SeeD carriage. He was just in time to see her use Life magic on Selphie. He stood in the door way, unable to move. He heard Quistis moan, as she tried to revive Selphie. She turned her head to Squall, and he could see she was crying. 

"Squall, help," she said, her voice trembling with strain. He found himself able to move, and waled quickly over to Selphie. 

"She's...not breathing." said Quistis. "Use Revive command ability, I don't have it. You've got to do something." Squall concentrated. It was difficult to use a command without the adrenaline rush of battle, but he managed it. A soft pink/red light surrounded Selphie and she opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath. She opened her eyes, looking silently at Squall. He found himself unable to speak.   
  


************************************************************************** 

He felt a lump in his throat as he looked at Selphie. She looked so innocent, as if she had just woken up from a nap. 

"Squall?" she whispered, her voice sounding more high pitched than normal. He smiled weakly at her, dropping to his knees beside her, She sat up, smiling brightly. 

"What happened, and why are you looking at me like that? Is this a proposal?" she joked. He was looking in awe at her. 

"You, were unconscious," he reminded her, finding it difficult to talk. She frowned, trying to remember. A shadow seemed to pass across her face as she recalled what had happened. 

"Rinoa..." she whispered. Squall nodded. Quistis joined Squall kneeling beside Selphie. 

"You hit your head, Sephie." she said gently. Selphie touched the back of her head with her fingertips. They came away smeared with blood. 

"Oh..." she said, looking scared, then even more so as she saw the tears falling down Quistis' face. 

"What's wrong..." she asked Quistis. Quistis smiled at her, wiping at her tears. 

"Sorry, Selphie, I'm just so relieved you're alright." Selphie reached over and hugged Quistis, glad that everything was alright between them. She looked at Squall over Quistis' shoulder, and smiled reassuringly at him, telling him with her eyes she knew he had saved her. 

Quistis let go of Selphie, and took a step back. "I'll leave you two alone. Selphie, don't make any sudden movements. As soon as we get to Garden you're being checked over by Dr Kadowaki. And Squall....get dressed! We've got about an hour before we reach Garden, and we haven't even rehearsed yet." With that she turned and left the room. 

"Better do as Instructor Trepe says." said Squall with a grimace as he crossed to the abandoned SeeD uniform, which was unfortunately in a crumpled heap on the floor, where it had fallen from his hands. He took off his jacket and gloves, and was taking off his t-shirt when he heard a giggle from Selphie. 

"Are you going to watch?" he inquired sarcastically. She nodded slowly, with a smirk. 

"I'm not allowed to make any sudden movements," she said innocently. 

"Then shut your eyes." he said, pulling off the t-shirt with the blood stains, and putting on a black cotton v-neck t-shirt. Over the top he put on his SeeD uniform shirt, connecting the long silver chain to each ornate shoulder shield. His Griever necklace was lying on the couch where he had thrown it earlier. Selphie giggled again. 

"I thought I told you not to watch." he said, throwing a leather glove at her. 

"I watched you dress for the SeeD graduation party. Except, you didn't notice me then." she confessed, a wide smile on her face. He glanced at her disbelievingly. 

"I shut my door." 

"Not all the way." she replied, then laughed again. "Alright then, I didn't. I heard you swearing because you didn't know how do the chain though. That was funny." 

"Yeah, I thought I heard you giggling." 

"Anyway," she interrupted, "I was laughing because you look so strange with your black jeans and SeeD shirt." He pulled out the loose midnight blue trousers. 

"Do you really think I'm going to change with you watching and giggling? You didn't let me watch you dress." he said, smiling. 

"That's because you were too busy fighting, oh sorry, 'protecting the honour of SeeD'" 

"That's right." he said, taking his belts off. 

"Ok, ok, I'll turn around." said Selphie, rolling over in the bed, examining the wall while she listened to him dressing. 

"Are you done yet?" she asked impatiently. 

"Yes." he said. She rolled over again, shutting her eyes as she felt a sudden stab of pain in the back of her head. She let out an involuntary moan, and he glanced over to her. 

"Are you ok?" he asked, putting on one of his boots. 

"Yes..." she said between clenched teeth, one hand on her forehead. He put on the other mid-shin length boot and crossed the room to her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and shut her eyes as she felt dizzy. 

"Here," he said, putting his arm under her shoulders to help her up. She stood still for a few seconds, then took a step forward, swaying against him before regaining her balance. He looked concerned, and guided her to the couch, once again kneeling in front of her, so they were at an equal eye level. 

"Are you going to be alright to make a speech?" he asked gently. 

"Of course. I recover quickly. I mean, one minute I'm in a faint, the next I'm giggling over your bare chest..." she smiled at him, but he didn't smile back 

"Selphie, you didn't just faint. You stopped breathing. Your heart stopped. The reason Quistis was crying was because she had used Life on you and it hadn't worked, and she was terrified we weren't going to be able to revive you. I had to use a command ability to bring you back. It was scary, I didn't know if I could do it." he said, shutting his eyes to block out the rush of emotions he felt as he remembered how terrified he had been that he was going to lose her. 

"But you did. And I'm alive." she whispered,smiling at him and taking his hand.   
  


*************************************************************************** 

Rinoa was reeling from the slap Quistis gave her. 

"You stupid, ill-disciplined little bitch! Selphie actually died! If it wasn't for Squall, she wouldn't be here now. I was unable to revive her using the strongest Life magic!" Rinoa's eyes widened, as she heard that Selphie's heart had stopped beating. 

"Is..she alright now?" she asked. Quistis shook her head. 

"She was bleeding from her head. I really don't know. Dr Kadowaki will have to check her over once we get to Garden. Rinoa," she added on a gentler tone, "You could be executed for this. If Squall and Selphie mention this to any one at Garden, and they really have no choice, you are going to be put on trial. The ultimate penalty for attacking a SeeD member and making them unconscious is death. And do you know who would have to execute you?" 

"No," she whispered. 

"Squall. The man you claimed to love so much. The one who you can't bear to see happy. Because he is the most senior member of SeeD here at this moment, it is his sword which would pierce your heart." 

"No, I...this can't be happening!" said Rinoa in anguish. "What can I do to make it up to Selphie?" 

"Apologise. Look Rinoa, I got a shock too when they told me they were in love. But friendship is more important than fighting over a man who doesn't love you. I know that sounds harsh, but I've come to terms with the fact that he doesn't love me either. Lets just be happy for him and Selphie. She's good for him. He talks to her." Rinoa sighed, choking back a sob. Her dark hair fell over her eyes as she shook her head in remorse. 

Squall stood behind Quistis, looking at the pathetic sight in front of him. He felt a kind of sympathy for Rinoa, she wanted love so badly, she craved attention, but he wasn't the one to give it too her. Maybe Seifer, he thought wryly. 

"She's alright, Rinoa. She'll live." he said quietly. Rinoa looked up, her eyes glistening wetly. 

"Can I talk to her?" she asked, barely hoping he would say yes. He nodded, and moved aside to let her past.   
  


A few minuted later, Rinoa left the room, her eyes red with crying, but she was smiling. 

"I'm sorry, Squall." she whispered as he passed her. He didn't say anything, just walked by her and into the room where Selphie was. 

"Rehearsal time." he said to her with a smile. She looked up and grinned at him. 

"I sorted things with Rinoa." she told him. He nodded. 

"I know. She said sorry to me just now." 

"I feel sorry for her. She really isn't...one of us, is she?" Selphie said sadly. Squall sighed. 

"We've been brought up as soldiers most of our lives. We're trained assassins, trained abductors, trained killers. She was brought up in a stable family environment. She hasn't got the edge we have. And I couldn't have a future with someone like that. She would never be able to understand us. She's lucky that she had parents, and that she has a home which isn't a military school." 

Selphie bit her lip, thinking about what Squall had said about parents. She knew she didn't have any, but... 

"Squall, when you spoke to Ellone, she mentioned something about Raine having a baby. Do you know what happened to it?" Squall frowned 

"I didn't think much of it at the time. I guess it must have died, without its mother.It would have been taken to the orphanage with Ellone otherwise." Selphie's mouth dropped open. 

"Squall, it was you!!" she said in a hushed voice. He spun round to look at her. 

"What are you talking about?!" he said, his voice sounding deep. She waved her hands excitedly. 

"The baby, it was you! Ellone was three when the baby was born, you are three years younger than her, and you were so close to her at the orphanage," she said, her eyes wide with excitement. He sat down next to her, holding his head in his hands as he thought about it. 

"It can't be true...Laguna would have said something..." he seemed upset. Selphie put her hand on his back, comforting him. 

"Don't be upset. You can ask Laguna about it when we go back to Esthar. The Ragnarok will be fixed by then. " 

"What made you guess?" he asked her, his voice sounding strained. 

"Um...I was bored, and I looked up your names in the dictionary. Raine, Laguna, Squall, all to do with water. It made me think there might be another connection between you. And I always wondered what had happened to the baby. I'm just surprised Ellone never told you. Although I guess she was too young to know that it was important." 

Squall sighed and looked at his watch. It was almost 9:30 in the morning. They should be about 5 minutes from Balamb Garden. 

"I can't think about this right now." he said, turning to Selphie. "I'll need to speak to Laguna and Elle." He stood up. "At least we're all in uniform now, even if we didn't have time to practice." He offered her his hand, with a smile. She took it smiling wickedly as he helped her to her feet, because he had put his other hand on her waist. 

"Are we dancing?" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled and dropped his hands. Suddenly Selphie jerked forward and hit him on the chest. He stumbled backwards, and realised the train had come to a stop.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Squall ended up face down on the floor, while Selphie laughed at him. She was good at keeping her balance on trains, and besides, she had hit him in the chest pretty hard in order to keep herself upright. She offered him her slim hand and helped him to his feet, smiling happily. 

He stood up, dusting himself off, blushing slightly. He held up his hand, and noticed his ring was missing. "Damn," he said, rubbing his hand absently. 

"What is it?" asked Selphie. He searched the floor around him. 

"My...ring...I only got it back from Rinoa yesterday. It's got a lion on it." Selphie looked behind her on the floor, hoping to see the heavy platinum ring. 

"The one you got with your gunblade?" she asked, putting her hand down the back of the couch to check if it was there. It wasn't. 

Quistis opened the door. "Have you got all your stuff ready? We're leaving now." she said. Selphie picked up the red silk scarf from the bed and tied it round her neck quickly. "Oh!" she cried. The ring was underneath her scarf. "Here," she said, tossing it to Squall. He caught it, and slipped it on his finger quickly. 

"Let's go!" said Selphie, anxious to leave before the train started moving again. She picked up her bag which contained her clothes, boots, shinobou, potions and a sixth of the groups gil (incase the one who was carrying all of it lost it or was robbed) and picked up the blood stained shirt, quickly stuffing it on top. She noticed Squalls Griever necklace was still on the couch. Sighing, she picked it up and slipped it over her neck, a little surprised at how heavy it was. Well, I'm not used to wearing men's jewellery, she thought with a smile, touching the thick platinum chain. 

She stepped out of the train and into the cool morning air. She could hear the seagulls crying over the beach. In the distance, she could see the majestic - looking Garden rising over the hill, its blue and gold tower sparkling in the sunshine. About twenty other passengers had got out of the train as well as her friends, and were looking at the four SeeDs in their beautiful uniforms, some in disgust, some in awe, and some just curiously. They all headed for nearby Balamb Town, except for a group of young men who headed in the direction of the Fire Cavern. 

"Selphie!" called Quistis, smiling. Selphie looked over to her, shaken out of her daydream. She walked towards Quistis, who took her heavy bag from her. "You shouldn't carry that, not in your condition." Quistis said with concern. Selphie blushed. 

"You make it sound as if I'm pregnant!" she said, trying to take her bag back. Quistis held it out of reach from her. "Irvine!" she called. He turned around, smiling. 

"What can I do for you ladies?" he asked, putting his arm around Quistis casually. She rolled her eyes at Selphie and they both laughed. "Take this." she said, handing him Selphie's bag. 

"Wha..." he said, staggering under the weight of the bag "What've you got in here? A body?" he asked, swinging the bag onto his shoulder. The tall young man smiled charmingly at Selphie, who was grinning at him. 

"Whoa, Sefie, isn't that Squall's..." He pointed to the dull metal necklace she was wearing. He gave her a questioning look, a smile playing on his lips. 

"Oh, yeah, he left it on the train..." she said, blushing. Irvine smiled infuriatingly at her, making her even redder. 

"Umm yeah...first Rinoa, then you...does Squall charge you to borrow his jewellery? Are you wearing his earring also?" he teased her, lifting up her hair. Selphie batted his hand away playfully. She was wearing tiny gold hoops in her ears, as she had only recently had them pierced. "Don't touch!" she warned him. Irvine laughed and turned away, heading down the path which lead to Balamb Garden. Selphie followed him. 

"Hey, Selphie, wait!" someone called. She turned around and saw Rinoa smiling at her. Again, Selphie thought how beautiful she was, smiling in the morning sunshine. She felt a stab of jealousy. She had always considered herself plain, even though it wasn't true. She didn't know that at that moment Squall was gazing at her from the platform, a smile on his face, thinking how pretty she looked in her SeeD uniform. 

"Selphie! You're not walking to Garden." Rinoa informed her. Rinoa's cheeks were flushed as if she had been running. "You, Quistis and Squall are taking a car down there. It's too far for you to walk after...what happened." she lowered her voice towards the end of her sentence, feeling very guilty. Selphie smiled at her, and put her arm around Rinoa's shoulders. 

"Don't worry." she said softly, as they walked back to the platform where Squall was standing. He smiled at the two girls, and Rinoa looked faintly surprised. He hardly ever smiled. 

Rinoa turned away from them and walked back towards where Zell was waiting, waving at her to hurry up. She increased her pace,her shiny hair whipping her face, her long blue robe fluttering behind her in the fresh sea breeze, trying to shut out the feeling of loneliness which grew with every step she took. Unconsciously, her hand moved to her neck, to the replica of Squall's ring which was there, now the only one of the pair in her possession. 

She turned around, looking at the scene behind her. Quistis was standing at the rental booth, accepting a car key, smiling at the young man in the booth who was flirting with her. She let her eyes drift to the platform where Squall and Selphie was standing. His hand was on the small of her back, protectively, Rinoa thought. Selphie was smiling to herself, leaning against Squall, her head resting on his chest, her hand reaching up to his shoulder, resting on the ornate shield. She had her eyes shut, Rinoa noticed, tears pricking her eyes. They looked happy. And they belonged together. 

Rinoa closed her hand around the ring hanging from a light silver chain on her neck. The ring was much lighter and smaller than Squalls, being made of silver, not platinum like his. Cheap, she thought. Not the real thing. She touched the cold metal, which now repulsed her, tugging on the ring, snapping the chain. She looked up again, to Squall and Selphie. They were laughing at something, Squall was stroking her hair, and she was slipping the necklace back on his neck. Rinoa held the ring between her fingers, the light chain swinging in the breeze. 

She threw it as hard as she could towards the beach, watching it settle in the sand, glittering in the sunshine. Rinoa turned and ran towards the impatient Zell, a smile on her face.   
  


The End!   
  



End file.
